


Limericks Six

by sue_dreams (raegan_1)



Series: February Fic Fest [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, limerick form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raegan_1/pseuds/sue_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There was a man, handsome and bald</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limericks Six

**Author's Note:**

> When I offered poetry in the lightning round at [](http://help-haiti.livejournal.com/profile)[help_haiti](http://help-haiti.livejournal.com/), it wasn't quite a joke.

There was a man, handsome and bald  
Who on the Kent farm one day called  
He lusted after Clark  
And kissed him in the dark  
Then left the boy's parents appalled

What his parents did not know  
Clark was not eager to show  
His package had not one sock  
The space was taken by cock  
That Lex surely could blow

In the office or loft, didn't matter  
They had sex in the former and latter  
They always tried to be careful  
Lest anyone get an earful  
No servants came at the sound of clatter

Clark spent lunches with fingers in his ass  
With poor excuses to get out of class  
They had to sneak Lex in  
Where he should not have been  
Not even Luthors could get a free pass

Then one day they were caught  
And Jonathon his shotgun did got  
Martha was curious  
Jonathon furious  
And only Clark was calm of the lot

He said, "True love and soul mates  
Were more important than dates."  
Lex was always the one  
And it couldn't be undone  
All preordained by the fates.


End file.
